<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Couffaine Caffeine by sammthebitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788369">Couffaine Caffeine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammthebitch/pseuds/sammthebitch'>sammthebitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Make You Mine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Luka Couffaine Knows, Protective Luka Couffaine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alya bashing later on, fluff is so sweet omg, outgoing!juleka, suckerforromance!rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammthebitch/pseuds/sammthebitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>she gets her caffeine fix daily from a bunch of workers she doesn't even know...except maybe one.</p><p>and that seems fine to her because there's no imminent threat of falling for anyone when she's got a lot on her plate already. </p><p>but when she accidentally writes her phone number on a napkin and one of the cute baristas takes it away, she doesn't know what to do with herself. no way they're gonna call right? </p><p>right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Make You Mine [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Couffaine Caffeine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/gifts">sagansjagger</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/gifts">Snugglebuttkitten</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to Snugglebuttkitten for proposing this au (although i'm pretty mad i didn't do it myself...but teamwork makes the dream work!)</p><p>and thank you to sagansjagger for being literally the most amazing supporter on this site and for hyping up my works (even the one i thought was super terrible). you're really the best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day he started at "Couffaine Caffeine" (yes, he knows that's a little too much but Anarka is always a little too much), Luka Couffaine didn't know anything about coffee. He kept making orders all wrong, he got names mixed up and because of that, a lot of customers marked bad reviews on CC, meaning that they didn't get any for at least a whole month. This didn't seem bad to Luka, per se, it just seemed like a temporary hurdle they'd have to get through. Despite Juleka and Anarka's complaints, Luka got to work on making the place seem more lively than it ever was. He added ribbons to the borders of the wall, he added color to the walls, and he even bought new furniture to compliment the whole build of the place. </p><p>They wouldn't admit it, but Juleka and Anarka really loved it. They were almost mad they didn't think of it themselves.</p><p>The week after the redecoration, Luka was the one manning the counter instead of Juleka. True, they needed more workers so more break time could be given out, but right at the moment, Luka was fine with having to deal with the morning Saturday rush. He hadn't seen anyone come in in about two hours, so he just decided to plug in his phone to the speakers and play the most recent Jagged Stone song he could think of. Hey, you gotta have good taste. While he was cleaning down the tables (nobody had been there but he needed something to do), he heard the faint sound of the bell on the top of the main door ringing. Thinking it was just someone who was lost, he went back to dancing along and cleaning the tables. Only when she cleared her throat and tapped her foot did he notice that she was a customer and that she'd probably been standing there for at least a whole three minutes. </p><p>"Ahh...sorry about that. What can I get you?" Luka regained his position at the register, hands at the ready to plug her order in. Surprisingly, even if she was left standing there, she hadn't decided on anything yet so he could feel the tiniest bit of irritation flowing through his veins. He decided to wave a hand in front of her face to get her attention, "miss? Are you alright? Did you decide on your order yet?" She stumbled out of her reverie and blinked at Luka, who immediately snatched his hand back and wiped it on his apron. "Um...yeah, can I have a large cold brew?" Luka nodded and rung her up, yelling to Juleka in the back to get her order done. Surprisingly as he looked behind the woman to the door, nobody had decided to come in yet, and while that brought a frown to his face (every establishment needed active customers to keep their business running, after all), he couldn't help but feel kind of happy: no one was there to ruin the one on one moment with the girl right in front of him. </p><p>Not that it <em>was </em>a moment...he didn't even know her name for god's sakes. He grumbled at himself and ran a hand over his face as he tried to subtly look for a nametag. She didn't have one on, making his search all the more difficult. Of course. He decided to just get up and out with it and sighed, looking back up at the woman's face but her features stopped his mouth from working. Her wide sky blue eyes looked as if they'd seen the world three times over, and they held so much knowledge that he was kind of intimidated because he didn't go to college and that kinda sucked. Her lashes were incredibly long and the way they grazed her cheekbones made him do a double take and then swallow, not wanting to give himself away. Her hair was in a messy bun with charcoal pencils sticking out every which way. The bags under her eyes made it seem as if she hadn't slept in about two days, which explained the spacing out a couple minutes before. Her outfit wasn't special, it was just an oversized sweater and black leggings, with her feet tucked into brown moccasins and her arms clutching a little sketchbook to her middle. She just needed coffee to get through the day, he realized, and that made him feel all the more sympathetic towards her. He'd known what it was like to go for days on end with no sleep, when inspiration hit at the weirdest hours and he couldn't do anything but act on it. Maybe that's what she was going through right now; a neverending inspiration burst.</p>
<hr/><p>As she walked into the comfy coffee house, her hands clutching her sketchbook so tightly she knew she'd have marks burned into her palm, she noticed the homey interior decorating and without really thinking about it, a smile popped on her face. When she mentioned going over to CC after her college classes, she didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't the complaints from her best friends. Alya had complained that the wallpaper was chipping off and that the smell was too much, while Adrien and Kagami simply stated that the coffee house was too "laidback" for their tastes and that they didn't recommend it to anyone else. Surely it wasn't that bad...right? So as she stepped into the coffee place, she immediately felt at home, and resolved to telling her friends that their statements were completely and utterly ridiculous. She giggled to herself as the phrase popped into her head, surprisingly missing Chloe who was all the way in America for modeling. </p><p>She noticed the man cleaning the tables and wondered why, since no one seemed to be in the shop before she had entered. She brushed it off slightly and went to stand in front of the register, eyes fixated on the menu spread out over the tiles above her head. She didn't know how it happened, but when she came to it was to a man's hand (the same man who was cleaning the tables) waving in front of her face and asking if she was okay. She shook out of her stupor and nodded in response, then watched as he put his arms down on either side of the register, presumably waiting for her order. "Can I have a large cold brew?" As he yelled back to perhaps another worker to get started on the order, she felt herself spacing out again, but not in the sleep sense. Her eyes were stuck on the man before her, how his jawline seemed to be able to cut through paper. How the blue tips of his hair seemed to make him seem all the more rugged and handsome, just the kind of guy she'd go for. (<em>What are you <span class="u">doing</span> Marinette?! You said you wouldn't even think about it!</em>) She ignored the voice in her head though, coming to the conclusion that maybe she could ogle for a bit. It's not like he knew her and she knew him after all. It's not like she'd see him the next day in class and have to hide from him because of what she did. She could allow herself this one thing. Couldn't she?</p><p>Despite her inner turmoil, her eyes roved over his face and his muscles, how he seemed to be flexing as he leaned over the register (was he ogling her too? It was too hard to tell). She caught the glimmer of one of his necklaces and wanted to lean forward to catch a better glimpse of it but thought better not to, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable after all. Her eyes went up and almost drowned in the dark ocean blue eyes of his, almost as wide as hers were. She could see the tiniest scatter of freckles across his nose and mentally grinned, knowing she had freckles too and that she had finally found someone with a similar physical feature to her. She saw how his t-shirt was fitted just right to his body and wondered if anyone he knew was a seamstress, because that seemed to be professional work. She noticed a glinting in the corner of her left eye and noticed a ring laid on the pointer finger of one of his hands. She also noticed the Celtic knot style (she'd needed to learn all types of knots for her Design class). She couldn't help admiring the man in front of her, almost lurching forward when her order was called. She didn't know why they had to be so loud, she was the only one there and seemed to be the only customer they'd gotten that day. Instead of leaving and going for the park just two blocks down, she decided to stay in the comfortable area of CC, grabbing a table and laying her sketchbook across her lap; the table was small, and the only things that seemed to fit on it were her pencils and even those just rolled off. </p><p>She was in the middle of drawing a Celtic-themed dress (for what, she didn't know) when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She snapped the book shut and glanced up, only to come face to face with the man who was at the register. "Hi." She nodded in greeting and gazed at him curiously, not wanting him to go but also wondering what he was doing there. Of course, this was his coffee shop, he could do whatever he pleased, but she wanted to know why he was talking to her when there were certainly other things to do. Noticing that he was waiting for her to make the next move, she sighed and took a sip of her coffee then motioned to the chair opposite her. "Why don't you come join me? You look bored." She noticed the glimmer in his eyes and smiled as he took her offer, then laughed as he almost fell. At least some joy was starting to peak through the gloomy atmosphere in the otherwise homey shop. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also...just in case anyone's wondering about the kwamis in the character tags: this is a no miraculous au. so the kwamis have been switched to being pets for their holders. (sass is a snake, tikki is a hamster, plagg is a cat, longg is a bearded dragon, trixx is a baby fox, wayzz is a turtle). hope that clears that up. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>